Untimely Revenge
by Blithe Thorne
Summary: Riku's thoughts about Sora are confusing him. A strange attacker gives Riku the chance he needed to tell his friend how he feels, but will he be able to? And at what does this chance cost? RikuxSora


I was extremely bored, and I was feeling depressed when I wrote this. I was looking through my archives of Kingdom Hearts art I've collected for forever now. I came across a pic I have of Riku and Sora, Riku was stabbing Sora with his keyblade thing and it gave me this idea. The characters are OOC, but I like it. (That's rare.)

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom hearts or the characters**_.

**XxxxXxxxXxxx**

**Untimely Revenge**

Riku was never one to forget or leave his friends in danger with no protection; Especially Sora. For some reason, Sora was special to him; more than Kairi was. However, Riku would always pick on Sora and tease him about Kairi whenever they were alone together. It was a cover up, though Riku wouldn't admit it.

Riku lay on the beach of their island staring up at the drifting clouds. The only thing running through his mind now was that short time he spent with Sora before they found themselves back on their island. He was glad it was all over; the darkness, heartless, and being away from home. Now he could just relax and live life with his friends.

As soon as the thought of friends popped to his mind, he sat up and looked around. They'd both disappeared again. "They were here a few seconds ago…" Riku sighed and got up off the warm sand and looked around the whole island. Their boats were still there, so they had to be here. He decided to check out the cave he and Sora had first dared adventure into. To his surprise, he saw Sora sitting in front of the drawings he and Kairi had done.

"Sora, what're you doing in here all alone?" Riku asked, sitting down next to the quiet teen. Sora looked up at Riku and smiled.

"Just lookin'." He said. Riku couldn't help but smile back and shake his head.

"You know it's over. You can go and spend time with her…I don't mind. It's been a month and all you do is avoid her," Riku said. He looked at his feet and forced himself to stay calm. Why should he get worked up about it? He knew it was going to happen, even if he didn't want it to.

"It's not her I want to spend time with," Sora said flatly. He sounded appalled, even angry that Riku would say such a thing. Riku's heart skipped a beat and he looked at Sora with a questioning look.

Sora stood and started to walk out. "Never mind…" He said. Before Riku could get up to follow, Sora was gone. Riku sighed and decided that going home now was the best thing to do. Sora wasn't himself, and Kairi wasn't necessarily a comfort to him.

Riku lie in his bed thinking that night. His mind was set on what he was going to do with the rest of his life, but it would always follow the little bunny into the bunny hole that was the topic of Sora. He couldn't figure out why his mind wondered to his best friend. It couldn't be that he loved him, could it? Riku shook his head vigorously and took several deep breaths. He was NOT gay. He wasn't. He just missed his best friend, that's all, right? Yeah, that was it!

Riku woke to a rattling at his window. He thought for a moment someone was there, but a second look told him it was a storm. Similar to the one that started all of this…he stood and decided a trip to the island wouldn't hurt. He wanted to make sure this was over by going to the spot it started.

Riku looked around, his eyes finally used to the dark and wind the outside world was creating. So many memories here…He looked down at the ground. He frowned and turned around. There was blood on the ground. Riku's heart sped as he ran along, following the blood trail. He stopped immediately, his mind not wanting to believe the scene.

Sora once again had his keyblade and was failing at defending himself. Riku couldn't make out a thing, but someone was intent on hurting Sora. The two broke apart and stared at each other. The attacker seemed to have blood all over the front of him. Sora had obviously hurt the man. Riku could barely make out their conversation.

"…intent on protecting him. How can you do that, knowing it'll only end my way?" The stranger's voice was deep and slightly familiar, but it wasn't that familiar, so Riku couldn't place a face with the voice. He had to strain his ears to hear Sora's reply.

"He's my best friend! Any chance I get I'll protect him!" Sora's voice was soft. That's when Riku noticed, it wasn't the stranger that was bleeding. To his horror, Sora had gotten his stomach cut. Before Riku could step forward, Sora launched himself at his attacker; however Riku's presence was discovered by the stranger. He ran at Riku, a long sword poised in an attacking position. Riku's anger seemed to explode. He ducked down and jammed his fist into his opponent. He quickly sidestepped and stood behind the now injured man. He looked back to find Sora wasn't there.

"Big mistake, Riku." The man said. He twisted his blade around and put all his strength into thrusting it towards Riku's heart. Riku, unable to react quick enough, closed his eyes and waited for the worst. But it never came. He opened his eyes as a loud 'thud' sounded. The stranger had been knocked unconscious by Sora's keyblade. He would have smiled and congratulated Sora, but instead, he stepped back. His heart seemed to stop. Sora had won the battle, but at a cost. The attackers' blade pierced completely through the keyblade wielder's heart. Crimson blood dripped from the tip. Sora was frozen in mid-swing.

Riku heard a horrid attempt at a breath from his friend and instantly caught the boy as he fell back. Tears automatically formed in Riku's eyes. "Sora! Common, this isn't…" He stopped and held back a sob.

Sora brushed a tear off Riku's cheek with a smile. "Sorry…Riku. I should have…practiced more." The boy wheezed. Riku shook his head.

"Sora…I…-" Riku was cut off by Sora outing a finger to Riku's lips.

"I wanted to…spend time with…you, Riku. I…love…" Sora winced. His body started shaking slightly. Riku didn't need any more words. He leaned over his friend and pressed his lips onto Sora's. For a few seconds, he felt the other kiss back, but it only lasted a few seconds before the boy went still.

Riku lifted his head to look at the younger boy's features. Dilated blue eyes stared, half closed, at Riku. He seemed to be at peace, even his eyes hinted slight happiness. Riku reached up and closed his friends' eyes and pressed his lips to Sora's warm forehead. It wasn't going to be warm for long. It was going to get cold, as all skin did when the wearer died.

Riku sat back and pulled the blade that killed his best friend out of his chest. Riku threw the thing away as if it were a dirty thing. He sobbed quietly and looked at Sora again. He looked innocent. He was, in a way. His premature death now settled into Riku's mind. He'd never be able to talk to him and get a response. He'd never be able to spar with him and win again. He'd never get to tell the other that he loved him back.

Riku pulled Sora closer to him, not caring about the blood that had stopped flowing. He sobbed into the chest of the deceased boy and thought things through. It wasn't fair, it wasn't. Composing himself, he sat up and decided to bring the boy back to the island. Before he stood, he brought Sora's head close to his own.

He knew his words would only fall on deaf ears. The boy was dead, he understood, but just going without saying anything would only make Riku regret everything. He moved his face close to Sora's right ear. He drew in a shaky breath and slowly said what he wanted. He stood, made sure to tie up the killer, and carried Sora to the boats. The words ran through Riku's mind. Somehow, he knew in his heart Sora heard the words, even if he was gone.

"I love you too, Sora."

**XxxxXxxxXxxxX **

Alright, so there it is. My sad little oneshot. I started crying after re-reading it, so...yeah. Read and review. It makes me feel better. When I'm depressed like I am, it forces me to kill a Kingdom hearts character. Don't make me do it again, please?

For any future questions I know will come, the attaker was just randomly put in there. Use your imagination, because I have no clue who it was.


End file.
